Penny's Unhappy Surprise
by RC2012
Summary: When Penny's parents tell her that she and them will be going over to Sherman's home for dinner, she doesn't take the news well.


**Penny's Unhappy Surprise-A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

"What?" Penny said.

"We're going over to Mr. Peabody's for dinner tonight. He invited us over the phone last night. We didn't tell you then because you were asleep in bed." Mrs. Peterson explained.

Penny was sitting on her bed with her parents in her bedroom. It was morning and Penny had just finished getting dressed for school when her parents knocked on her door and she let them in; so they could tell her what was planned for the evening.

"Dinner with the boy who bit me? No way! Now that he's tasted human flesh, he'll probably try to eat me!"

"Penny!" Mrs. Peterson scolded.

"I agree with Penny! Why should we go?" Mr. Peterson said. "Anyone who raises their kid into thinking it is okay to bite people doesn't deserve to have children." He looked upset.

Mrs. Peterson sighed. If there was one thing that her husband and daughter had in common, was stubbornness. That and a tendency to be on their phones a lot outside of what they do during the weekdays.

"You know, Paul? We've ever even met Mr. Peabody in person. We don't know much about him and his son, Sherman. Maybe we should go so we can get to know them better. Why I'll bet that we'll all become friends." She said with a perky smile.

Mr. Peterson just grunted.

"But he bit me!" Penny cried.

Mrs. Peterson looked at her daughter calmly. "Well, what caused you two to have the argument?"

"That know-it-all claimed that he knew more about history than me, and he called me stupid. Why in fact just yesterday during lunch, while I was walking past him, he said that I was the stupidest kid in the whole class. I tackled him because I wasn't willing to let him get away with that. And then he bit me."

Mrs. Peterson didn't want to go against her daughter, but she wasn't so sure if Sherman had really called Penny stupid. Surely some misunderstanding must've occurred between the two.

"Maybe you could at least try? Getting to know the boy I mean. Maybe he wasn't trying to make you feel dumb. Why if you spend some time with him, who knows, maybe you two will become friends?" Mrs. Peterson said again in a perky tone.

She was always the most optimistic one of the family.

Penny and her father just grunted.

Mrs. Peterson sighed. "Please. I think we can get along with Sherman and his father very well if we just get to know them better."

Mr. Peterson looked at his wife for a moment and sighed.

"Fine, we'll do it for your sake, dear. But if that hooligan of a boy bites our daughter again, I'm sueing Peabody for everything he's…"

Just then Mr. Peterson's phone rang and he answered it.

Mrs. Peterson sighed. Obviously her husband was going to answer another survey on his phone.

Mr. Peterson walked out of the room while on his phone.

"Alright Penny, get your backpack." Mrs. Peterson looked at her husband, who was standing out in the living room and still on his phone. "I'll drive."

Then she left.

Penny fell back on her bed and sighed.

Why? Why was this happening to her.

First some new kid shows her up in class, bites her, and now she has to go over to his house and try to become friends with him.

Penny moaned. Then she got up and off of her bed. She came over to her desk and picked her backpack up from the chair and put it on. Then she walked out of the room.

She was going to see Sherman again at school and later at his house.

For Penny Peterson, today was going to be a miserable day.

**Yeah, I think that's how it went when Penny's parents told her about being invited over to Peabody's for dinner; and her knowing that Sherman will be there as well. When you see Sherman and Penny being friends later in the film, it's so hard to believe that earlier they hated each other. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. It only took me like an hour to write it, of course the idea came to me a few days ago.**

**~RC**

**P.S. Watching the film, you ever notice how Penny and her father are on their phones a lot in one part of the movie?**


End file.
